1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for quiescing Input/Output (I/O) requests to subsets of logical addresses in a storage for a requested operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain operations performed in a storage controller require that no other Input/Output (I/O) requests access and modify logical blocks subject to the operation while the operation is ongoing. One method to ensure that I/O requests do not modify logical blocks subject to the operation is to stop all I/O requests to the entire volume or device.
Another method is to have the host that submitted the operation not to issue commands that would modify the logical blocks subject to the operation while the operation is in progress. This requires host software that supports stopping all I/O requests. In a multi-host environment, the hosts must communicate and coordinate to stop I/O requests to the volume subject to the operation.